


Obi-Wan's Trials

by Annehiggins



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1689593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annehiggins/pseuds/Annehiggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an AU to the film, Obi-Wan finds he is often his worst enemy. WARNING: While Obi-Wan is NOT raped, it is a close thing and could be triggery. Also, he is tortured. I don't think it's graphic, but, as that is often in the eye of the beholder, please exercise caution when reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obi-Wan's Trials

**Author's Note:**

> Written and posted to Master and Apprentice about a year after the film's release.

**Obi-Wan's Trials  
by Anne Higgins**

"Now stay here and keep out of trouble," Obi-Wan Kenobi told the Gungan fate had decided must travel with them during this mission. Fate with a healthy assist from Qui-Gon Jinn.

Obi-Wan left Jar Jar Binks with the astromech droids, then resisted the urge to lock the door behind him. His dislike for the Gungan was neither reasonable nor acceptable, but he had to fight against it all the same. He hated sharing Qui-Gon's attention, and it seemed like there was always some pathetic lifeform or another attaching itself to his Master. It was especially grating this mission.

He'd been in love with Qui-Gon for years, but the older man was only now giving off vague signals a union between them might appeal to him as well. It gave him hope he would never have to face a time when he was not at his Master's side. Hope they would go from Padawan and Master to Bonded Jedi. Always together, their souls one. A lovely dream. One he'd hoped to encourage during a simple negotiations mission. Unfortunately, the mission had proved to be a complicated one and Jar Jar had ensured they'd never had a moment alone.

This did not, however, excuse his behavior toward the Gungan. Jar Jar had helped them at considerable risk to himself. He should not have to endure Obi-Wan's scorn. Even if he was the most annoying lifeform Obi-Wan had ever encountered. He sighed. Unreasonable and unacceptable. He'd have to spend a great deal of time meditating on the matter when they returned to Coruscant.

The ship rocked as it took a hit from the Trade Federation guns, and he amended that to _if_ they returned to Coruscant. So much for a simple, brief mission.

He started towards the flight deck, paused a moment, dared to consider a safe arrival home and what might follow, then flipped a switch. Task completed, he went to join his Master.

*

A quick, simple mission. After the series of successful, but taxing assignments Qui-Gon and his Padawan had endured over the last year, an easy one had been offered as the only reward possible in such hectic times. Given what had followed, it was difficult not to view the Jedi Council's gesture with a touch of irony. Well, more than a touch.

Qui-Gon blocked a stroke of his black-clad foe's lightsaber, then countered. The battle, like everything else associated with this Sith-begotten mission, was not going well for him. If he weren't so busy trying to stay alive, he might have reflected on the value of such a humbling experience. No negotiations, no easy escape, enough repair-related complications to drive a man insane and to top it all off, he was about to be bested in a duel. No one but Obi-Wan had ever defeated him with a lightsaber.

As his opponent drove Qui-Gon backwards, he had to admit a second name would soon be added to that list of successful challengers. Unfortunately, this confrontation would undoubtedly end with something other than a grin and a handshake.

Settle a trade dispute, then relax for a few days on a beautiful planet. With Obi-Wan. It had sounded close enough to paradise for him to swallow his protests about how exhausted they were and accept. Next time, he would listen to his instincts and refuse. Should the Force grant him a next time.

Dying over the need for a hyper drive and a delay caused by the worthlessness of Republic credits on an outer rim world. Not particularly the epitaph he'd foreseen for himself.

He parried another series of blows, his arms going numb at the repeated impact of blade against blade. His senses all but consumed by the battle, he almost missed the sound of the Queen's ship lifting off. Good. Obi-Wan would escape with their charges and the boy.

He drew comfort from this and ruthlessly quashed the impulse to send his Padawan a farewell through their training-bond. To tell him he was loved and ask him to look after Anakin. They were close enough to exchange thoughts, but he kept his mental shields firmly in place, not even permitting his emotions to escape into the bond. He would not allow his Obi-Wan to feel his death.

His legs trembled; a warning they would not last much longer. Almost over. But he could still hear the ship, the sound of the Nubian's engines growing louder instead of receding. What was Obi-Wan doing? He launched a counter-attack which enabled him to risk looking up and see the vessel passing overhead. With the landing ramp deployed.

If he hadn't needed every remaining ounce of his strength, he might have smiled. Instead, he summoned the Force and leaped upward. To his relief, he landed on the ramp with almost a foot to spare. It closed, tumbling him into the safety of the landing bay. Over. All over. For now.

Bone weary and hungry for solace, he lowered his shields, then flinched at the wave of fear from his Padawan. Quickly he reached out to soothe him. /I am well, Obi-Wan./

/Master./ The boy's mental voice had the ring of a sob. He must have seen enough to know exactly what a mess his broken-down Master had gotten himself into.

/Calm yourself, Padawan./ He hadn't the slightest doubt Obi-Wan had been responsible for both the ship's flight path and the lowered ramp. /You saved me./

A moment more of tension, then a relief so intense it almost sickened him.

/Good. Now, come to me, Obi-Wan./ After staring at such ugliness, he ached to fill his senses with his Padawan.

When the door opened, Anakin was with Obi-Wan. They both ran to him, then knelt at his side, and he had a vague feeling of the future. Which he immediately dismissed. His Master might emphasize the importance of visions, but Qui-Gon put more store in the 'always changing the future is' part of that particular lesson. He preferred to center on the here and now rather than determine which action might lead to which future.

"Are you all right?" Anakin asked. Probably because it was difficult to miss the fact he was lying on the deck like a gorged Hutt after a feast.

He nodded. "I think so."

Obi-Wan found his voice. "What was it?"

"I'm not sure." Qui-Gon had his suspicions, but he wanted to reflect on the matter before voicing them. "But it was well trained in the Jedi arts. My guess is, it was after the Queen."

Anakin gave him an earnest look. "What are we going to do about it?"

'We?' "We should be patient." Then needing a distraction and recalling that while both his charges had heard much of the other, they had not yet met, he said, "Anakin Skywalker, meet Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Obi-Wan tore his gaze from Qui-Gon and managed to shake the boy's hand.

"You're a Jedi, too?" The boy's exuberance coaxed a smile and a nod from Obi-Wan. "Pleased to meet you."

Obi-Wan's smile broadened, but when he looked at Qui-Gon it diminished into the small upturn of the corners of his mouth which passed as a smile when he was feeling anywhere from uncertain to impish. /Master, I can't help but notice that you are just lying there./

He found the energy for a brief laugh. /So I am./ Qui-Gon sat up, more because the deck was uncomfortable than because he really felt any desire to move. His muscles informed him it would be some time before they would comply with any further requests. All too conscious of the two sets of eyes studying him, he smiled.

Anakin smiled back. Obi-Wan did not.

/Are you certain you aren't hurt?/

It pleased him Obi-Wan had not given the words voice in front of the boy. Anakin did not need to be worrying about him on top of the trauma of leaving his mother, but his Padawan did not normally pick up on this sort of upset and could be all too abrupt with strangers.

He let his approval radiate through their link, then answered, /My bones are old and tired, but I will be fine./

Grey-green eyes narrowed, studying him even more intently. "Anakin," he said after a moment's reflection, "would you mind watching Jar Jar? He has a tendency for getting into trouble, and I should tend to my Master."

The boy grinned, as would anyone who had spent more than a few minutes in the clumsy Gungan's company. "Sure," he answered, then hurried off to see to his task.

"That was well done, Padawan."

Obi-Wan lowered his gaze. "I am aware of my faults, Master, but even I would not be so unkind as to unduly alarm a child."

Qui-Gon did not like that 'even I.' He reached out and caressed his Padawan's cheek. "You have a good heart, Obi-Wan. You would not be the fine Jedi you are today if you did not. It is merely that at times you resent it when someone else demands my attention."

The beautiful face flushed scarlet. Obviously he had hoped Qui-Gon had not noticed the common thread wound through those moments when he had shown flashes of petulance. "I will meditate on the matter, Master."

"Perhaps you could get me off this floor first?"

The slight smile tugged at the corners of his mouth again as he reached for Qui-Gon. As expected, given the difference in their sizes, he felt Obi-Wan resort to the Force as well as muscle to get him to his feet and keep him there. "I have you, Master," he assured him, stepping back, but the sense of being securely supported did not disappear.

Qui-Gon nodded, then walked to their quarters, neither his gait nor his speed showing any sign all was not well with him. When he sat down on his bed, Obi-Wan increased the energy flowing into him, instead of withdrawing it. 

"Enough. Do not drain yourself, Obi-Wan," he ordered. His Padawan might be younger, but the last few missions had been no easier on him. "I will be fine in a few more moments. I simply did not wish to remain in the landing bay."

Obi-Wan frowned, but obeyed – slowly enough to prevent a jarring withdrawal of the Force.

Again Qui-Gon could not help the smile of approval. His Padawan had learned well. Too well. No Jedi was perfect, and Obi-Wan was no more an exception than Qui-Gon, but he had moved beyond the skill levels of an apprentice. He should have recommended Obi-Wan for the Knighthood Trials months ago, but he'd been unable to seriously consider doing anything which would take the young man from his side.

He watched his Padawan kneel beside the bed and begin releasing the fastenings of Qui-Gon's boots; intent as always on taking excellent care of a Master who was little more than a selfish fool. Love surged through Qui-Gon, but instead of the usual advice to suppress the feeling, to wait until a better time, the voice inside his head told him to speak. He tried to dismiss it as merely the reaction to yet another brush with death, but his instincts continued to insist now was the time.

"Obi-Wan."

"Yes, Master?" One boot slipped free, then the other.

"I think we may have a common problem."

He stood, then eased off Qui-Gon's poncho. His tunic followed and strong hands settled him back on the bed. "What would that be?"

"Well, not a common problem, but a related one."

Obi-Wan disappeared into the refresher, then returned with a damp cloth in his hands. "And this is?" He stroked the cloth over Qui-Gon's bare skin, washing away the grime and sweat caused by the battle.

"You become jealous when something comes between us."

Another blush, but the cloth kept moving. "Yes, Master."

"And a part of me likes it very much."

The cloth paused for a moment, then continued on its journey. "Perhaps we should both meditate on the matter."

"That would be one solution, but I favor another."

Obi-Wan sat the cloth aside. "Which would be?"

"Jealousy is often a sign of insecurity. Would you be more secure, my Obi-Wan, if we deepened our relationship?"

Those incredible eyes closed for a few heartbeats, then looked very bright when they opened. "Yes, Master."

"Then we must do so." He held open his arms. "Come here, my beautiful Padawan. Let me hold you while we rest."

Obi-Wan stripped off his own boots and tunic, then complied with admirable speed, snuggling into Qui-Gon's embrace as if he had always belonged there. Which, of course, he had. "You would decide all of this when you are too tired to do more than sleep."

He kissed the top of Obi-Wan's head. "Hush, and let an old man sleep."

Qui-Gon felt the smile against his neck. "Yes, Master."

*

A slight shudder passed through the ship -- they'd come out of hyperspace. Almost home. Obi-Wan allowed himself a moment of regret before he shifted and nuzzled his sleeping Master's temple.

Powerful arms tightened their grip on him and dark blue eyes fluttered open. "Obi-Wan."

His name was a soft sigh escaping parted lips and he could no more have resisted kissing them than he could have stopped his heart from beating. The gentle kiss quickly deepened and he found himself pressed into the bed, Qui-Gon settling on top of him.

Obi-Wan's hands roved at will over broad shoulders and the bare back he'd wanted to touch with passion for so many years, while Qui-Gon made a meal of his mouth. He could feel a hardness echoing his own pressed against his thigh, but when his hands shifted down to unfasten Qui-Gon's leggings, the infuriating man pulled away. His frustrated groan was silenced with a quick kiss, then Qui-Gon looked down at him. 

"We haven't the time for slow intimacy, my Obi-Wan."

"Fast is good," he murmured, pushing his arousal against his Master's abdomen.

A smile crossed the handsome face. "You are a temptation enough to drive a man mad."

Not seeing any problems, Obi-Wan put his hands behind Qui-Gon's neck and pulled down. For a moment, his Master resisted, then a delicious mouth reclaimed Obi-Wan's, while long, silken hair tickled his shoulders. He squirmed in delight, then Qui-Gon shifted again, his mouth nuzzling Obi-Wan's jaw. 

"Tell me what you want, my precious Padawan," he whispered into the nearest ear, then gently bit the lobe.

"Please," he moaned, then did so again when lips fastened on his right nipple. "I can't ... think. Please."

"Shhh, it's all right." Fingers tugged at his waistline, cool air flowed over his heated skin, then a hand wrapped around his cock.

"Master!" he cried out, clutching at his lover's shoulders.

Another nuzzle against his ear. "Say my name, beloved." His voice was gentle, quiet and in sharp contrast to the firm, swift strokes driving Obi-Wan to the point of insanity. "Say it."

He opened his mouth, but couldn't get enough air to speak, couldn't do anything but pant and stare into midnight blue eyes that were so beautiful it made him hurt inside. Two more strokes, then he came, his seed spurting over the large hand holding him, nothing more than a soft sigh escaping his lips.

Sated and limp, he lay in Qui-Gon's arms, almost insensible, while soft licks and kisses slowly urged him back to awareness. He found those eyes again, and whispered, "Qui-Gon."

A glorious smile rewarded him. Another kiss, then "Up, my Obi-Wan. The ship will land within moments, and we must be dressed."

His eyes widened in dismay. "But you didn't –"

A brief kiss silenced him. "I am content to wait until there is more time."

Obi-Wan flushed with shame. He should have waited, too. Should have let their first time be more meaningful than a fast grope which hadn't even been mutual. Unable to look Qui-Gon in the eye, he dressed quickly, but before he could make his escape, the other man's arms closed around him, hugging him. A hand beneath his chin urged his head up, thumb caressing the cleft in his chin. 

"You are young, Obi-Wan. Matters of desire are always more difficult for the young."

"Yes, Master." He managed a smile and pushed his miserable certainty he'd ruined everything to the back of his mind. The chasteness of the kiss pressed to his forehead did nothing to reassure him. Sith! Everything he'd ever wanted offered to him, and he'd lost control. All he could hope for was a second chance, but knew he did not deserve one. Another chance. Please.

*

Drat that boy. Qui-Gon watched Obi-Wan fairly slink out into the corridor, his shoulders slumped and wondered precisely whom he was trying to deceive by filling the training-bond with the usual 'everything is fine, Master; not a thing wrong here, Master' nonsense. That hadn't worked since the imp was thirteen.

Perhaps he should borrow Master Yoda's walking stick and break it over the head of his foolish Padawan. At least it might get his attention. Sighing, he pulled on his cloak and went after him. How anyone could be so incredible and so completely insecure was beyond Qui-Gon, but, as in everything he did, Obi-Wan excelled at it.

Well, in the absence of a walking stick, improvise. He caught hold of the young man, gripped his buttocks in both hands, then squeezed while doing his best to devour a delectable mouth. To his satisfaction Obi-Wan's knees wobbled when he was released. 

"Tonight, we _will_ have time," he growled in the nearest ear, then turned on his heel and headed for the landing ramp.

Something a lot closer to 'everything's great here, Master. Force, you can kiss, Master' vibrated through their training bond, and Qui-Gon had to fight a smug smile as Obi-Wan took his place at his side. Even better, Anakin running up with Jar-Jar in tow allowed him to pause and enjoy watching Obi-Wan's hips swagger for a few additional steps before he, too, stopped to wait. Qui-Gon never had been able to figure out how the boy managed to walk like that when he was covered by a cloak, but he'd enjoyed the view for almost as long as the 'boy' had been a man. 

"What should we do, Master Qui-Gon sir?" Anakin Skywalker asked, smiling at Padme as she and the Queen's other handmaidens joined them in the landing bay.

Ah, yes. He knew there was something he should have been attending to instead of ravishing his Padawan. "I must speak to the Jedi Council, Ani." What to do with them until he'd fought ... discussed the matter with the Council? He glanced at Obi-Wan. He could dump the problem on those competent shoulders, but he would prefer to have Obi-Wan with him in the Council Chamber. The young man's observations would give the Council a more complete report of what had happened since they'd been dispatched to Naboo. This, and the fact that he always did a better job of holding his temper when Obi-Wan was around -- must set a good example for the Padawan, and all that -- made him very reluctant to declare their charges Obi-Wan's responsibility.

Padme smiled, her hand settling on Anakin's shoulder. "I believe the Queen would agree to allow Ani and Jar Jar to accompany us for a time."

/What a surprise. The Queen might agree to something Padme suggests./

/Obi-Wan./

/Sorry, Master, but really, how can they trust us to protect them, yet think we are too stupid to notice the Queen constantly looks to her for guidance?/

Qui-Gon smiled, pleased Obi-Wan's observations matched his own, then gave the girl another of his 'you aren't fooling anyone' looks. "That would be most gracious of her Highness. It will take some time to arrange proper quarters for them in the Temple."

/Jar-Jar Binks in the Temple. Now, there's something to boggle the mind. He'll probably trip over Master Yoda./

This had occurred to Qui-Gon, but it would never do to encourage his Padawan's sense of humor. /Obi-Wan./

/Yes, Master?/

/I love you. Now, shut up./

A smile lit up Obi-Wan's face. /Yes, Master. And I love you, too./

Not the most romantic exchange, but Qui-Gon had to fight the urge to grin like a fool. Instead, he gave his lover an answering smile and caressed his cheek with the Force. Tonight. They would have time tonight.

Queen Amidala and Captain Panaka arrived. If indeed she was the Queen. Qui-Gon suspected otherwise. The mission briefings he'd read about Amidala indicated she would not hesitate to appoint any trusted advisor to her council, regardless of a person's rank. Having her principle source of guidance among her handmaidens did not fit well with such an attitude. The young woman in the royal robes was more likely a security decoy, and Padme the Queen. But neither would be his responsibility for much longer.

The landing ramp began to descend, then Obi-Wan muttered, "Sith." He glanced at Qui-Gon. "I have to retrieve something, Master. I'll join you in a moment."

*

All too conscious of Qui-Gon's disapproving frown, Obi-Wan hurried back into the bowels of the ship. It was tempting to use the Force to enhance his speed, but it would be of little help and such a misuse of his abilities would only deepen his Master's displeasure.

Force take him for a fool, he should not have allowed his feelings to prevent him from doing his duty. Now, he would not be on hand to acknowledge the honor of the Chancellor personally meeting the ship. He'd not committed such a breech of protocol since he was a child. Not the best way to demonstrate he could balance the roles of Padawan and lover.

Disgusted with himself and flustered by embarrassing his Master, he flubbed the command sequence on the panel. Cursing at the loss of time, he forced himself to center enough to lay claim to some measure of calm. A second attempt proved more successful and a data chip popped out of the recorder and into his hand.

He hurried to join the others and stepped out on the landing pad in time to see Senator Palpatine leading Amidala, if that's who she was, and her party towards his personal shuttle. The group no longer his problem, he moved to where his Master stood with Supreme Chancellor Valorum.

Qui-Gon glanced at Obi-Wan, then turned to Valorum and said, "I must speak to the Jedi Council immediately. The situation has become much more complicated."

The Chancellor nodded. "I will await your report with interest."

"Come, Obi-Wan."

"A moment, Master," Obi-Wan responded, then gave Valorum the proper bow. Better late than never. "I thought you might have need of this." He handed over the datachip. "I trained the long range cameras on Naboo as we were leaving."

Valorum smiled. "Well done, Kenobi. Given the mood of the Senate, proof of Amidala's claims could be most useful."

A wave of irritation sizzled through his training-bond with Qui-Gon. Oh, Force, now what had he done? At a loss, but determined not to show it, Obi-Wan bowed again to Valorum, then fell into step behind his Master, all while keeping his best Inscrutable Jedi mask in place. When he did not seek reassurance, when he truly wished to hide his feelings from everyone, especially Qui-Gon, he could do it. He would not cause his Master further upset this day. He would not.

*

Ah, the Jedi Temple of Coruscant. Home, headquarters and the source of more headaches than Qui-Gon cared to count. He resisted the temptation to glare at the twelve continual founts of first-class migraines and finished his report, "He was trained in the Jedi arts. My only conclusion can be that it was a Sith Lord."

The grating sense of disbelief in the Council Chamber went up another notch, as did his need for a pain killer.

Ki Adi-Mundi found his voice first, "The Sith have been extinct for a millennium."

Mace Windu echoed his agreement with that same skeptical sound he'd used when he and Qui-Gon had been young Knights together and Qui-Gon was considering actions that stretched the Code. "I do not believe the Sith could have returned without us knowing."

Obi-Wan shifted slightly, his hand brushing briefly against Qui-Gon's, and a pulse of soothing energy swept through him. A typical Padawan response to a typically irate Master, but it also reminded him today had not been a total loss. Obi-Wan would share his bed tonight, and every night after if Qui-Gon had anything to say about it.

His mood improved enough to keep him silent for the few seconds it took Yoda to point out, "Ah, hard to see the Dark Side is."

/Thank you, my Obi-Wan. I fear I am in an ill temper today./

Obi-Wan responded with a wave of affection, his thoughts tightly shielded. Qui-Gon suspected this was to block out something along the lines of 'You are always in an ill temper when dealing with the Council' from spilling through. His Padawan was a very wise man.

Mace looked far from convinced, but, since the man loved harmony among his Jedi more than anything else, his voice was grave when he said, "We will use all our resources to unravel this mystery. We will discover the identity of your attacker. May the Force be with you."

In other words, 'we'll get back to you, now get out.' _Not today, old friend. Not today._

They bowed to acknowledge the dismissal, then Obi-Wan moved towards the door. Qui-Gon did not.

"Master Qui Gon," Yoda asked, "more to say have you?"

"With your permission, my Master, I have encountered a vergence in the Force."

"A vergence you say?"

Mace asked, "Located around a person?"

"A boy," Qui-Gon answered. "His cells have the highest concentration of midi chlorians I have seen in a lifeform. It is possible he was conceived by the midi chlorians."

As he'd expected, the disbelief reading for the room went off the scale. 'Jinn's finally lost his mind' had to be the topic of most of the thoughts behind the emotion. As ever, when he got 'troublesome,' the others left the two senior members of the Council to deal with him. After all, they were the ones who had a history with him.

The childhood friend and once-upon-a-time lover began. "You refer to the prophecy of the one who will bring balance to the Force?" Mace asked. "You believe it's this boy?"

"I don't presume –"

Yoda cut him off. "But you do." His former Master gave him the look which had always made him squirm in his Padawan days. Fortunately, that time was long past. Now, he wanted to squirm, but managed not to do so. "Revealed your opinion is."

"I request the boy be tested, Master."

"Oh, trained as a Jedi, you request for him?"

All right. Enough of this. He absolutely refused to be 'handled' today. "Finding him was the will of the Force." They hated it when he said things like that. It was so difficult to argue with, and he almost hated resorting to it -- took the challenge out of things. "I have no doubt of that." 

Mace sighed heavily. His special 'you are such a pain in the ass, but a Jedi should always strive for serenity' sigh. "Bring him before us then."

*

_Don't fuss, don't fuss, don't fuss. Don't fuss!_ Obi-Wan hurried away from the Council Chamber while chanting his post-report mantra. He absolutely hated it when Qui-Gon got himself into trouble. And this Anakin matter screamed of trouble.

Trained as a Jedi? What was his Master thinking? The boy was six years too old. He'd need a staggering amount of remedial training to catch up with the Initiates his own age, and the Council would never authorize such an effort for the sake of one boy. It might not be right, but it was the way things worked around here. Which meant Qui-Gon had set himself up for another disappointment and the Jedi version of a shouting match. One day, the man would push the Council too far and a real shouting match would erupt. Wouldn't that be a wonderful moment in Temple history.

As far as Obi-Wan was concerned, Qui-Gon Jinn was the greatest Jedi who had ever lived. He deserved a better reputation than becoming the only Jedi to ever make Master Windu lose his temper.

All of which made him want to fuss a great deal. Everyone, his Master included, thought of Obi-Wan as a great champion of the Code; however, he felt no more need to subscribe to the current narrow interpretation of it than Qui-Gon did. But he wanted Qui-Gon respected, not snickered at behind his back, so he constantly nagged at the man to get him to see reason. It never worked. Qui-Gon always ended up irritated with him, and Obi-Wan was already in enough trouble today. Which left him practically biting his tongue to stay silent long enough to make his escape.

Intent on this, he failed to pay heed to the slight disturbance in the Force, turned the corner at a near run, then literally collided with his best friend. The impact knocked Bant backwards, she snatched at his tunic to stop herself, and they both ended up sprawled on the floor.

_Please let him have gone the other way._ "Bant, I'm sorry." _Please, please, please._ First year Initiates knew how to avoid bumping into each other, let alone a Padawan of his age. _Please don't let him have seen._

"Obi-Wan."

Sith! His cheeks flushing with shame and embarrassment, his brain chose that moment not to work and refused to tell his Force-be-damned body to get up off the girl and off the floor. A strong arm snaked around his waist, then lifted him to his feet, pulling him snugly against Qui-Gon's side. The Jedi Master reached out with the other arm and helped Obi-Wan's victim rise. 

"I must beg your pardon, Bant. My Padawan seems to be very distracted today. We will meditate on the matter when time permits."

Bant gave them a long look, then grinned, giving off definite 'so you finally got lucky, Kenobi' vibes.

To his mortification, he felt himself blush, and he stepped back quickly to put a proper distance between himself and his Master. The arm around his waist dropped away at the movement. He mourned its loss, but he'd made enough of a spectacle of himself without allowing a lapse on Qui-Gon's part to give the wrong impression. Not that it was the wrong impression. Or at least, it wouldn't have been if he hadn't spent every waking moment of the day so far proving he could not successfully perform his duties while also sharing his Master's bed.

"It's all right, Master Jinn." Her grin faded into a questioning look. If a friendship-bond between Jedi of their age were strong enough to relay direct thoughts, he was certain she'd be asking him what was wrong. Instead she made excuses for him. "I was so busy trying to trace the two of you that I forgot to avoid closer contact than I'd intended."

"And why such haste?"

"Chancellor Valorum requests your immediate presence in the Senate Hall. He said something about verifying the authenticity of a data-recording."

Another searing blast of irritation from his Master bowed Obi-Wan's head. Worse and worse. Why had he ever turned on the wretched camera?

*

Qui-Gon fumed all the way to the Senate Hall. He could remember a time when the word of a Jedi, let alone two, would have been more than enough proof to serve as evidence. Now, they needed recordings. To compound the insult, he could read between the lines of Valorum's summons. They were to be questioned by the Senate in an attempt to reveal any attempt at deception. To his knowledge, no Jedi in the history of the Order had lied to the Supreme Chancellor or the Senate. At most, information had been withheld from one at the orders of the other.

He sighed. What an age they were living in. The Senate so choked with their own self-importance they could barely function, while the Jedi looked to a Code which grew more narrow in scope with each passing year. Anakin must be the Chosen One, for if he were not, Qui-Gon feared neither the Jedi nor the Republic they served would exist by the time the real Chosen One appeared.

Their meeting with the Jedi Council had taken long enough for the Senate to already be in session. One of Valorum's aides showed them to a guest speaker's box. Qui-Gon activated the controls, then settled in to wait for their official summons.

Palpatine spoke -- the usual rhetoric masquerading as an introduction of Amidala -- then the Queen stepped forward.

"I come to you under the gravest of circumstances," she began. A bit deeper to give it the ring of authority, but the voice was definitely Padme's.

His all too subdued Padawan perked up. /Master. .../ 

/Yes, Obi-Wan. It seems the Naboo favor decoys as a security measure, and I went shopping with a Queen./ How gratifying to find out his little jabs at Padme had not been in vain. His ill-humor eased by the discovery, he gave Obi-Wan a Force caress to celebrate.

"Naboo's system has been invaded by the droid armies of the Trade –"

The representative of the Trade Federation interrupted. What a surprise. "I object, there is no proof!" he announced, his box coming to hover near that of the Naboo delegation. "This is incredible. We recommend a commission be sent to Naboo to ascertain the truth!"

Another box soared up into the speaker's area. "The Congress of Malastare concurs with the honorable delegate from the Trade Federation. A commission must be appointed."

Valorum looked annoyed and determined to put a stop to this. "The point –" The aide on his right interrupted him. It seemed to be the day for such things.

Smug triumph. The brief flash of emotion did not surprise him, but the source did. Palpatine. He was speaking in Amidala's ear, her despair obvious.

Qui-Gon had always avoided the Senator -- their Force signatures clashed, which gave him a headache. While few had the midi-chlorian count to warrant Jedi training, many charismatic and successful people had significant levels. A good fourth of the Senate, including Palpatine, were such Force sensitives. But no one else gave Qui-Gon a headache. Perhaps he should have been paying greater attention to this detail.

/Obi-Wan, concentrate on Palpatine, tell me what you sense./

/Yes, Master./ A pause, then Obi-Wan flinched slightly.

/Obi-Wan?/

/My apologies, Master. He always gives me a headache./

Qui-Gon frowned. The odds against one person clashing with both their Force signatures were almost astronomical. /He gives me one as well./

/That is impossible./

/Yes, isn't it. Take control of the box./ Carefully, subtly so his intrusion would not be noticed, he began to probe the Senator.

Valorum raised his hand, cutting off his aide. "The point is overruled."

Irritation.

"The proof is already in hand." A soft ping sounded on the control console, and Obi-Wan guided their box upward, then set it to hover next to the Chancellor's podium.

The Trade Federation representative blustered. "You expect us to take the word of two Jedi? Physical proof is required!"

Smug satisfaction.

Valorum gave them a long stare, then touched something on his own console. Holo-images leapt into life. Images of the droid army herding the citizens of Naboo to the camps. And not gently.

Surprise, then anger.

"The delegates are free to question the Jedi and to examine the technical reports verifying the authenticity of the recordings. But the point is overruled. This matter will be settled today."

Rage, cold fury so great it burned. The power hidden behind the Senator's small Force signature burst into life. Sith! It was both a curse and an identification.

His hand shot to his lightsaber, but Obi-Wan was already moving.

"Master!" he shouted in warning as Palpatine raised his hands. A shove sent Qui-Gon sprawling backwards, and he hit the floor of the box in time to see Obi-Wan leaping towards the Chancellor's podium.

Blue lightning crackled over Qui-Gon's head, while a second bolt impacted with the blade of Obi-Wan's lightsaber instead of Valorum's chest. A twist of his Padawan's wrist as it hit sent the energy downward to impact with an impressive explosion on the Senate floor, several hundred feet below. Another spin and Obi-Wan made it to the Malastarian box.

The boy jumped again, this time directly at Palpatine. Qui-Gon mirrored the action, the tuck and spin maneuver they both used preventing another volley of Sith energy from striking them. Obi-Wan landed in front of the Dark Lord, using the Force to snatch Amidala away from their foe's grasp, while Qui-Gon landed behind him. They had him.

Unfortunately, Captain Panaka chose to assist his Queen, drawing the attention of a being who radiated the desire for revenge and the need to destroy something. The energy blasts arched from the Sith's hands once again. Obi-Wan shoved the Queen's security chief backward, blocked one volley with his lightsaber, but the second grazed him. With a soft cry, he fell, tumbling over the edge of the box.

The need to take the Sith alive dismissed at the sight, Qui-Gon struck out. His blade neatly separated neck from shoulders, leaving him free to grab his Padawan with the Force, then draw him back up and into his arms.

*

Pain. A searing pain, but it felt oddly cold. Obi-Wan reached for the comforting presence of his Master and found ... nothing. The training-bond echoed with a silence he'd never experienced before. "Master!" he all but screamed, the aching loss bringing him back to full awareness.

"Hush, my Obi-Wan. I am here. I have you."

He found himself lying on a bed in the Temple infirmary, his head and shoulders resting in Qui-Gon's arms. His Master was holding him. Somehow this made it worse. Panic spiked through him, but he fought it back. "Master," his voice sounded small and lost even to his own ears, "I cannot feel you. Our bond. ..."

Qui-Gon's embrace tightened. "I know, Padawan. The Sith's energy has overloaded your system, disrupting your connection to the Force. The Healers assure me all will be well once the energy is dissipated."

Dark energy within him. "Tainted by Darkness."

"No, my love, never." Qui-Gon drew him up and around so he was sitting in his Master's lap as well as cradled in his arms -- as he'd been held in the aftermath of many a childhood nightmare. "It is only energy. Within Palpatine it was Darkness; within you it is not."

"But I'm so cold."

"Shock and overloaded nerves. Nothing more." Qui-Gon kissed the top of his head. "All is well. I would never lie to you."

No, he wouldn't. And he was so warm. Obi-Wan snuggled closer. "I love you."

"And I you. Now, sleep, beloved. I will watch over you."

*

Keeping his promise was no easier than Qui-Gon had thought it would be. The Council summoned him three times while Obi-Wan slept in his arms, in addition to the two requests for his presence he'd received while Obi-Wan was unconscious. Each time, he refused.

He'd given them the details of the Senate battle via comlink while the Healers had worked on Obi-Wan. The Council could damn well wait to do their usual skeptical nonsense until after Obi-Wan felt settled enough to be alone.

Then there was Anakin. Sitting there on the bed and holding Obi-Wan gave him little to do but think. Think of the past, of what he knew of the Code and this particular Council's interpretations of it. He reconsidered Anakin's situation in light of that. All of which lead him to one inevitable conclusion: the Council would not allow Anakin to be trained. They would dismiss him as too old. Despite his talent. Despite the prophecy.

He could see it clearly now. It only remained for him to decide what to do about it.

*

Obi-Wan woke again a few hours past dawn. He found his connection with the Force dull, murky, but there. As was his bond with Qui-Gon. It gave him hope, and he managed a smile for the man holding him.

"Good morning, my Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said, giving him a gentle kiss. "How do you feel?"

"Much better, Master." Far less inclined to dissolve into a hysterical heap. He never wanted to feel anything like that again. "Thank you for staying with me."

He smiled. "I promised myself I would have you in my bed last night. While I had something else in mind, I always try to keep a promise." Another sweet kiss. "Now, let's see about getting you out of here."

The Healers gave him a quick once over, re-affirmed their diagnosis of time would cure all, then sent them on their way.

Obi-Wan found he had no difficulty in walking back to their quarters, although he did enjoy the arm Qui-Gon kept around his waist. His Master released him long enough for each of them to take a shower and prepare breakfast, but he drew Obi-Wan back onto his lap while they ate. Padawan ear lobe became dessert.

Qui-Gon nibbled at the tender flesh, then rubbed his bearded chin against Obi-Wan's cheek. "I've never been more terrified in my life than when you fell, beloved."

"I did? I don't remember anything beyond stepping in front of Panaka."

Qui-Gon told him what had happened, and Obi-Wan's contentment quickly vanished. "You killed Palpatine?"

"There was no other way to save you."

"But the Council would have wanted him alive."

"Bother the Council. I would not trade you for their good graces."

"But–"

A kiss silenced him. "You worry about me too much, my Obi-Wan. I can deal with the Council."

Obi-Wan remained unconvinced, but recognized his Master's 'and that's final' look, so he opted for a gentle reminder, "It will leave them even less receptive about Anakin."

Qui-Gon sighed. "They were unlikely to be otherwise."

It surprised him to hear that admission, but he knew better than to think his Master would give up without a fight. "What will you do?"

"What I must. I will take Anakin as my Padawan. It is past ti–"

Obi-Wan was on his feet in an instant, his heart pounding. The Code had no real provision for denying a Master his requested Padawan, but it clearly stated no Master might have more than one apprentice at a time. "You're going to give me up?"

Qui-Gon frowned. "I'm going to recommend you for the Trials."

Trials he wasn't ready for, and even if he passed them, it meant they would be separated. The few dreams he'd allowed himself in ashes, he turned away, fighting to regain his composure in the face of the tearing pain where his heart had been.

"Obi-Wan?"

He couldn't speak. If he made a sound, he'd start screaming. Or begging.

"I thought you'd be pleased."

Surprise gave him voice. "Pleased?" He forced himself to turn back and meet the other man's gaze. "You tell me you want to send me away, and you thought it would please me?"

"Send you away?" Qui-Gon stared at him as if he were mad for a few moments, then sorrow spread across his face. "How did I fail you, Obi-Wan?"

"Fail?"

Qui-Gon simply shook his head. "I've kept the Council waiting long enough."

Not knowing whether to be confused or heart-broken, he asked, "Master, what do you want me to do?"

"Think, Obi-Wan. Think back over the years, and, when I return, you will tell me the answer."

"I don't understand."

The sorrow deepened. "But you should, my Obi-Wan. You should." With that, he left.

*

Sorrow quickly giving way to irritation, Qui-Gon stalked through the corridors and fumed. Twelve years. Twelve years of protecting, training and loving the boy, then falling in love with the man, and what did his blasted Padawan insist on using to define their relationship? The first few weeks when Qui-Gon had resisted all efforts to make him acknowledge they had formed a training-bond. Sith!

Force knew he'd tried to undo the damage the initial rejection had caused. He'd explained to a child far more than he was comfortable with about Xanatos and his fears he would fail another Padawan. He'd then showered the boy with attention and affection. What had it earned him? 'You're going to send me away.'

He'd spent the last four years doing all he could to avoid even considering a time when Obi-Wan wasn't a daily part of his life. And. ... He stopped and mulled this over. Part of his avoidance had been not recommending Obi-Wan for the Trials despite knowing he'd been ready for them. How could he expect his Padawan to have confidence in his ability to handle the Trials when his Master had given him no indication otherwise?

_Oh, Obi-Wan, you really do have a fool for a Master._ They made quite a pair -- the insecure Padawan and the selfish spawn of a Sith. He should go back, but he'd already reached the Council Chamber doors, and they were opening.

He sighed and settled on sending all the love he felt through the training-bond. /You are my heart, Obi-Wan. I would never send you away. Never./

It would have to do until he'd dealt with the Council.

*

Obi-Wan felt a vague stirring in the bond he shared with Qui-Gon. A sense of warmth, but he couldn't get a proper focus on it. He knew he'd displeased his Master, but somehow Qui-Gon's disappointment in him had eased his fears of being sent away. The warmth helped settle his upset even more.

He'd been told to spend the day thinking, reflecting, but meditation had not been specified. Of course, such a course of action was what a Jedi almost always meant when speaking of thinking and reflecting, but a loophole was a loophole, and Obi-Wan did not think he could endure remaining in the Temple while Qui-Gon fought with the Council over his fate.

A careful assessment of his condition assured him, while remaining at odds with the Force, he was otherwise fit. His decision made, he clipped his lightsaber to his belt, picked up his cloak, then left their quarters.

He was nearing the main entrance to the Temple when Bant and Anakin caught up with him. His friend gave him a probing look. "Should you be out of bed?"

"I'm fine, Bant," he assured her. "And I am in more need of a walk, than rest."

"Great. I'm sure Anakin would love a look around. Wouldn't you, Ani?"

Excitement lit up Anakin's face, then he glanced at Obi-Wan and uncertainty took hold of his features. "I don't want to be any trouble."

Too late. So much for thinking, but neglecting the precious Chosen One for his own needs was not something Qui-Gon would. ... Well, that was both petulant and unfair. He forced a smile and held out his hand. "I would be pleased to have your company, Anakin."

The boy grinned. A huge, beaming grin. Obi-Wan's smile became more genuine, remembering when a kind word from Qui-Gon had made him react in the same way. And there had been many kind words. Many answering grins. Anakin had much to look forward to -- Qui-Gon was an excellent teacher and a loving Master.

"Great!" Bant said. "You two have fun." She leaned close to his ear under the guise of giving his cheek a kiss. "Sorry, Kenobi. I told Qui-Gon I'd look after him, but my Master and I have been assigned to escort the Queen back to Naboo."

"Be careful," he answered, then gave her an answering kiss. "And watch out for the Gungan. He's liable to trip and break the ship in two."

Laughing, Bant ran back the way she'd come.

He watched her go and the weight of his uncertain future settled on his shoulders once again. Would he be a Knight, off on some lonely mission by the time she returned? Or Padawan to another Master? Difficult to picture either when he'd always dreamed of staying with Qui-Gon. Better not to dwell on it, and, no matter what, he could not take his upset out on the boy. "Is there anything in particular you wanted to see, Anakin?"

"No, where ever you wanted to go is fine, Obi-Wan sir."

He smiled slightly. "Obi-Wan will do."

A shy smile answered him. "My friends call me Ani."

"All right, Ani. Shall we simply walk and see where our feet lead us?"

*

_Wind over water; water over sand._ Qui-Gon was starting through the litany for the fiftieth time in the last ten minutes, and he did not notice any great difference in his mood. Surely whoever had written the Code had never had to deal with _this_ Jedi Council.

"Obi-Wan is ready," he insisted. He'd thought to start with the easy part, but it seemed his delay in recommending his Padawan for the Trials had colored more than Obi-Wan's assessment of his readiness. _Jinn, you are such an idiot._

"You had to kill the Sith to save the boy," Mace spat a poor paraphrase of his words back at him.

"If there is a failing there, it is mine, not Obi-Wan's. I do not count my Padawan's life as less than a Sith Lord's." He glared at his former lover, daring him to take exception.

"Questioning this we are not," Yoda cut in. Already the rest of the Council had fallen into the 'let Yoda and Mace deal with him' mode. "Need for it the issue is."

_Wind over damned water; water over Sith-spawned sand._ "Obi-Wan saved me, the Chancellor, the Queen and a member of her entourage, at the cost of a near fatal injury to himself."

Evin Piell snorted, drawing Qui-Gon's glare.

While, depending on his mood, it bemused to irritated Qui-Gon, it really was a wise policy to allow the two Council Members he loved handle him.

However, Piell considered himself the epitome of a Jedi warrior and often passed judgment on battles after the fact. It was a trait which irritated Qui-Gon, and never more so than today, as Piell announced, "One worthy of a Jedi Knighthood would have found a way to accomplish the task without injury."

Oh, that was it. His hand settled on the hilt of his lightsaber. "You were not there, I was," he said in a voice holding the chill of ice. "If you care to dispute my ability to judge a battle, I believe the arena is free." A few hits with a lightsaber set on stun levels might give the blasted son of a Sith a new perspective on life.

Yoda's walking stick rapped the floor, a reminder of the many times he had demanded his Padawan's attention with a similar blow. Qui-Gon's right shin ached at the thought. "Nonsense you talk. Great Jedi and best swordsman we have you are. Dispute it we do not." His Master shifted to their training-bond, his words for Qui-Gon alone. /But in love with Padawan you are as well. Your judgment this might impair./

/I never could hide anything from you, Master./ Yoda knew and loved him well. He'd expected the little green troll to notice his growing feelings for Obi-Wan. /But I have gone over and over the details in my mind./ "There was no other way for him to have handled the situation. I give you my word." /Nor would I endanger my beloved's life by recommending him a moment before he was ready./

Yoda nodded in satisfaction. / Well taken your point is./ "Consider this we will. Deliberate on all recommendations we must."

/And you know it, my old love,/ Mace added. Their link was more tenuous, a result of decades of friendship and casual intimacy. He would not have been able to 'overhear' the conversation with Yoda, but he and Qui-Gon could converse on their own. /Be at peace. And get your hand off your lightsaber. You look ridiculous./

The vague innuendo was deliberate, and Qui-Gon almost smiled in spite of his resolve not to let the two of them get the better of him.

Mace positively beamed with approval as Qui-Gon let his hand drop back to his side. Flushed with triumph, Mace made the mistake of saying, "Now, as to the matter of Anakin Skywalker. ..."

*

Obi-Wan felt as if he were walking through two different time periods. In the past, he walked with his Master, chattering away and full of so many questions it must have driven Qui-Gon to distraction. Yet he also walked with a would-be Padawan, who talked about and questioned everything. He smiled, remembering how Qui-Gon had dealt with him, and handled Anakin with the same gentle affection.

"The surface is several miles below us," he said. "The lower one goes, the more dangerous the levels become. Only the suicidal and the very well-armed would even approach the first hundred levels."

The boy shook his head, his eyes wide with amazement. Obi-Wan reminded himself Anakin came from a world where structures were only a few stories tall while the ground was vast and open. A staggering change as well as one more thing setting Anakin apart from other Jedi hopefuls. Most had only vague, if any memories, of their home worlds. The Temple was home; the Jedi, family. But Anakin could remember his world and his mother. 

"You miss Tatooine already."

"Kind of. I mean, I was a slave, but I miss my mother and my friends." The child shivered slightly.

"I suspect you also miss the two suns." Obi-Wan took off his cloak, folded it in half, then draped it around the boy's shoulders.

"Thank you." He snuggled deeper into the brown folds. He must have been freezing.

Obi-Wan frowned and gave the hand he held a tug.

The boy looked up at him, then winced. "I didn't mean to be a problem."

How well he knew the reaction. 'I've displeased you, Master. Please forgive me.' But now he was on the other side of the frown, while someone else misinterpreted the expression. "Ani, you aren't a problem, but my battle with the Sith has left me temporarily unable to sense how you feel." His own eyes should have told him, but he was accustomed to Force-input and hadn't acted on lesser senses. "It is my failing, but it would help me if you would tell me when you need something. Will you do this for me?"

A solemn face gazed at him, then the head nodded.

"Good. Now, there is a park up ahead. Shall we go on or save it for another day?"

Anakin opened his mouth.

"And never mislead me, Ani. Trust is important between two Jedi."

He watched him reconsider his answer. "I'd like to see it, but only if you aren't too tired."

Obi-Wan smiled, hoping some of his approval made it to the boy. "I think I can manage another hour or so."

*

Visions. Force save them all from visions. Qui-Gon went back to the wind, water and sand. Why was he surprised? He'd known they would turn Anakin down. Because of his age. He'd not expected a lot of excrement about cloudy futures and paths to the Dark Side.

"Dangerous the boy is." So saith Yoda, the great champion of all visions. He loved his Master, considered him one of the greatest Jedi in the history of the Order, but they seemed destined to clash for all time on the importance of foresight.

"Yes," Qui-Gon agreed. "If he is left untrained and unprotected from those who would use him. Need I remind the Council there are always two Sith?"

*

Obi-Wan sat on a bench watching Anakin play holoball with a group of children who had found themselves one short of two teams at about the same moment he had arrived with his charge. Not one to argue with fortuitous coincidence, he'd given Ani permission to join them, then settled down to do the thinking his Master had ordered.

Thinking, not reacting. When he was thinking he knew Qui-Gon loved him. That he had been a generous, loving Master who, after his initial resistance, had not shown any obvious signs of regret over having Obi-Wan as his Padawan. Much of the pain he had felt over the years had come from his interpretations of ambiguous acts or words from Qui-Gon. Interpretations time had always proven false. Focusing on what was not ambiguous, Obi-Wan allowed himself to consider the last few days.

_'Tonight, we will have time'_

_'Hush, my Obi-Wan. I am here. I have you.'_

_'I've never been more terrified in my life than when you fell, beloved.'_

Soft words, gentle reassurances, love. He let them fill his heart then added, _'I'm going to recommend you for the Trials.'_

Upset that his clumsiness with Palpatine would bring Qui-Gon into conflict with the Council yet again, he had viewed those words with all of his insecurities in place. The lack of regret in Qui-Gon's voice as he had spoken them had only fueled his fears.

Now he concentrated on what _had_ been there – mystification. All the love which had come before and puzzlement at Obi-Wan's reaction to what should have been a joyous announcement. He sighed heavily. Such an absolute idiot. Qui-Gon was in love with him. He's suspected it for months, had known it since Tatooine. But as ever, he had doubted his own worth too much to accept. And his Master's reaction to his fears of being sent away could mean. ...

Obi-Wan drew in a deep breath, a warmth sweeping through his body. Had Qui-Gon reacted in such a way because he had assumed Obi-Wan would always be at his side? A soul-bond. His heart's desire, and perhaps Qui-Gon's as well. Was it possible?

He and Anakin had walked a circular route, leaving them within a mile of the Temple. Close enough for emotional contact if he could get the Force to work for him. He concentrated and reached out to his Master.

*

They'd retreated to fairly neutral ground – his impressions of the two Sith he'd faced. "Palpatine did not manifest any physical use of the Force. He seems to have concentrated completely on the mental aspects to the point where he was able to utilize this energy as a weapon."

Qui-Gon did not glance at Yoda, but used their link to ask, /Can you do so as well, my Master?/

/Possible I knew it was. So infirm as to focus on such imbalance I am not./

Imbalance. Yes, it was a large part of the wrongness he had sensed in the lethal energy. The memory of it and Obi-Wan's fall, made him shudder. Instantly a soothing love swept through him. A Padawan might become a Master, but never was a Master outgrown. He sent his own love back, then felt an outside stirring.

Obi-Wan. He reached for the emotion, but it remained elusive beyond the vague sense of presence. /Master, help me./

Yoda complied instantly, boosting Qui-Gon's power enough to counterbalance Obi-Wan's injury. Hope and a different sort of love spilled into him. He would have considered blushing had it been anyone other than his own Master sharing the contact. Hope of his own stirred, and he summoned his courage to answer.

*

Contact. Tenuous, and he could sense Master Yoda's Force signature as well as Qui-Gon's emotions, but definitely contact. Obi-Wan almost wept for joy at the sudden clarity in his head. /I love you. I want to be with you forever. And I think you want that, too./ The words would not register at this distance, but the emotions behind them would.

His heart pounding in his chest, he waited for some response. Shrill screams of terror snapped his attention to the holoball court, and he saw the creature who had attacked Qui-Gon stalking towards Anakin.

He blinked and found himself standing between the Sith and his young prey, his lightsaber held at the ready. All benefits of the Force responding to an adrenaline surge, but he could not sustain it. The Force would not sing within him during this battle. 

"Run, Anakin!" he snapped. Obi-Wan knew he faced a fight he could not win, but he hoped he could delay the Sith long enough to save the boy. "Back to the Temple!"

"But–"

Blast the child! Had he no sense? "Go!" He blocked the first blow of the red energy blade, then countered.

The Sith stepped back.

Seizing what energy he could from his contact with Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan launched into a fast series of blows, driving his opponent away from the escaping children. He faltered quickly, his own failing strength no match for a being who could draw upon the Force to give him far greater speed and power. He parried a blow to his head, but the impact knocked him backwards and he lost his footing. He fell, striking the edge of the holoball court with enough momentum to stun him.

The Sith stepped into his field of vision and raised the lightsaber.

Obi-Wan tried to break contact with Qui-Gon, to shield him from his death as his Master had attempted to protect him on Tatooine, but he could still feel Qui-Gon's presence within him as the red energy blade arched downwards.

*

Searing agony, then a void where his Padawan should be. "Obi-Wan!" he screamed in horror and pain from the backlash, then Qui-Gon knew nothing more.

*

Obi-Wan came to with a start, then groaned softly at the pain in his chest. The red lightsaber blade had seared his skin when it rent his tunic into two pieces. His jaw throbbed from the impact with the hilt of the Sith's weapon, while his head ached from the effects of the Force inhibitor fastened around his neck. But he was alive. Not necessarily good news.

He'd been stripped of everything but his leggings and his wrists were manacled to the metal headboard of the bed he lay upon. It was not the first time he'd found himself in such a situation. In the past it had meant. ... Fear twisted his stomach, but he reminded himself it was only his body. No one could touch his soul unless he allowed it. This gave him as little comfort now as it had then. And this time, the inhibitor would stop Qui-Gon from finding him in time to prevent his violation.

"Obi-Wan sir?"

Damn! Worries about his own fate vanished at the sound of a small, frightened voice, and he raised his head to look around.

Anakin sat curled up in the corner, another set of chains securing him to a metal ring mounted on the wall. Obi-Wan's lightsaber lay just out of reach at his feet.

Obi-Wan sighed. Not much chance the boy could wiggle free and get to the weapon, and the inhibitor prevented him from calling it to his own hand. "You didn't run."

A stubborn look pushed aside the fear. "I couldn't leave you!"

Why wasn't he surprised? The boy was far too much like him for either of their own goods. "No, I suppose you couldn't."

"What's going to happen?"

What did he say? Anakin was a child, but he'd been a slave. There would be few unpleasant realities he hadn't seen before. He remembered his own words about trust and truth between Jedi. "He will hurt me, Anakin."

"Oh." The blue eyes dropped to gaze at the floor. All too aware.

He would not have his own destruction added to that awareness. "Ani, listen to me." They might have only moments, but he began to teach the boy all he could about shielding and being elsewhere while his body remained imprisoned.

*

Qui-Gon opened his eyes to find himself in the infirmary, his Master sitting beside his head, a small hand stroking his hair. For a moment, he didn't understand what had happened, then he felt the void within him. Grief rose up threatening to drown him, and he gave the pain words, "Obi-Wan is dead."

"Hush Padawan mine." Yoda's voice was gentle and full of love, as was the energy he fed into Qui-Gon. "Pass into the Force he did not. Sensed it I would have."

He would have leapt from the bed and been halfway out the Temple had not the same energy which comforted held him in place. "Master, let me go! I have to find him."

"Search in that way others do. A different path you and I must take."

*

The door opened, and Obi-Wan spared the boy one last glance. Between the scattered threads of what Force either of them could command, he'd managed to guide Anakin into trance. He looked aware, but would neither see nor hear anything until Obi-Wan or Qui-Gon gave him an order. It would not withstand a direct attempt to pull Anakin back to awareness, but he doubted the trance would be detected until after it was all over.

The Sith entered the room, and Obi-Wan began his silent mantra again. _It's only my body. It's only my body. It's only my body._

An easy thing to chant, but difficult to embrace as a yellow-eyed gaze raked over his body. Hunger and hatred gleamed in those eyes, but he did not give his captor the satisfaction of flinching. "Who are you?" he asked, his voice as calm as if they had encountered each other at some diplomatic reception.

"Dar- ... No, Lord Maul." He all but preened at the title, and it struck Obi-Wan how ludicrous he looked glowing with self-importance. "You and your Master saw to that."

A gauntlet covered hand caressed Obi-Wan's leg, and the ridiculous tattooed face flickered with disappointment when he refused to react. "I had not thought to revenge myself so soon. I sought only the boy. How fortunate the Force chose to deliver you into my hands as well."

Obi-Wan saw a flash of metal as the other hand moved to his torso, then screamed in agony at the contact.

Maul smiled and held up a small disk. "A neuro-transmitter. A creation of my Master's. He recorded the nerve responses to being burned alive. I'm told it is most realistic."

As the disk moved towards his flesh once more, Obi-Wan found himself in complete agreement.

*

Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Qui-Gon's fists curled in frustration, his Master denying his 'impulsive Padawan' any greater movement. "He must be shielded from the Force." He clung to hope and the knowledge Yoda would not hide it from him were he to feel Obi-Wan's death.

"Ah, powerful a Master-Padawan bond is. But blocked it may be."

"Then let me go." Maybe if he could guess the direction correctly, physical proximity would give him some chance of reaching Obi-Wan.

"Deeper is bond you have with him. Cannot be blocked or broken. Use it you must.”

He looked at Yoda. What was he talking about? A soul-bond was the only bond which could never be broken. He must think. ... "I had hoped it would come to that, Master. But Obi-Wan and I never –"

"Nonsense you speak." A small green hand gave him a gentle thump on the forehead. "Bonded your souls have been for years. Both of you stubborn and uncertain as the other. Denied it you have. Time for such foolishness have you not."

"What? But, I. ... It can't be!" He'd tried so hard to keep his feelings under reign. How could he have possibly lost so much control he'd allowed a soul-bond to form?

Yoda made an impatient sound. Qui-Gon felt the touch of his Master's mind moving along the training bond he shared with Obi-Wan, then there was something like a mental jerk. A shield he'd not known he'd formed collapsed, and he found ... the other half of his soul. The bond stretched out between him and Obi-Wan, stronger, truer and in all of its overlooked glory: a soul-bond. _Oh, Obi-Wan._ /Tell me where you are, my Obi-Wan. Answer me./ 

He reached out, Yoda once again boosting his power, and sought the mental wall which kept him at bay.

*

Blessed oblivion remained illusive as Obi-Wan suffered the death of some poor unknown for the tenth time. Why his heart hadn't given out, he didn't know, but it continued to beat. No physical damage at all. Perhaps some side effect of the device -- what fun was it torture someone who passed out or died? He tried to block some of the pain by focusing on the question, and succeeded enough to stop screaming, to stay motionless instead of writhing.

After several minutes of this, Maul glared with annoyance, pocketed his toy, then pulled his lightsaber from his belt.

Obi-Wan didn't know whether to be relieved or terrified as the red energy blade flared into life. He settled on calm. He would die before Maul finished with him. He knew this. But he would deprive the Sith of as much pleasure as he could.

"I will take you, Jedi."

The blade began a slow journey up Obi-Wan's right leg, destroying cloth and leaving in its wake real burns instead of transmitted ones. They hurt quite a bit less.

"And the boy will feel my joy at your humiliation. His first taste of the pleasures of the Dark Side."

No, that much would not happen. He used the thought to comfort himself as the blade started down his left leg.

Concentrating on keeping the pain at bay, it took him a moment to feel the push in his mind. Maul? He didn't seem the mental type, but Obi-Wan shifted his thoughts to defense, and touched Qui-Gon instead.

Wanting solace he reached out, shoving aside something he'd not known was there, and found himself enfolded in Qui-Gon's presence. /Master!/

/Obi-Wan! Where are you, my love?/

/I don't know./

/Don't worry. I can find you now. I'm coming for you./

Maul tugged the ruined leggings away from Obi-Wan's body. Oh, Force, he couldn't let Qui-Gon feel this. /I love you./ He tried to break the connection, tried to re-establish the shield. It felt obscene, but he had to do it.

/What do you think you are doing?/

/Qui-Gon, you must leave me./

/What is happening?/

He tried to keep it from his thoughts, but Maul chose that moment to grip his groin. Obi-Wan stayed still and silent, but the pain flooded through the bond.

/Obi-Wan, focus on me, my love. There is nothing but me. Do you hear me? There is nothing but me./

He wanted to. Force, he wanted to, but he couldn't. /I won't survive this. Remember how you felt on Tatooine and leave me./

/Obi-Wan–/

/Impossible, both of you are./ Yoda's voice cut in, along with his opinion all this noble sacrifice was most annoying. /What prevents saving yourself?/

/Inhibitor on my neck./

/Then concentrate on that, give you strength we will./

Of course. The inhibitor was designed to resist the power of one Jedi. Not three. Obi-Wan focused on the Sith-spawned device, then sent his will plunging into the delicate circuitry hidden within it. Qui-Gon and Yoda followed.

Maul released his groin, then retrieved the neuro-transmitter. Only a small part of his awareness noticed this and the movement towards him, but when metal touched his scrotum an agony making the earlier pain insignificant ripped through his body. He screamed, his heart wavered and his mind tried to scurry away into the security of Qui-Gon's consciousness.

A second jolt, worse than the first, all but destroyed him, yet he fought to focus. The inhibitor. Had to overload the inhibitor.

A third touch and his scream of pain swallowed a cry of triumph as the device on his neck burst apart. Blindly, wanting nothing more than to keep Maul from touching him again, he kicked out, sending the Dark Lord sprawling.

The Force sang within Obi-Wan, snapping him back to awareness and compelling his body to respond. With a directed thought he burst the locks on the manacles imprisoning him and Anakin. A gesture flattened the door. /Run!/ he snapped into the boy's mind. To his satisfaction, he was obeyed and Anakin raced out of the room. He was free to deal with Maul without the worry of another's safety.

/Obi-Wan, get out of there!/

/No, my love. Your touch has healed me enough to do battle./ Borrowed strength and hastily patched nerves. It would not sustain him for long, but he knew what must be done. /I cannot allow a Sith to remain free./ He stood on the bed, his lightsaber settling into his hand even as it flared to life. "Shall we try this again?"

Maul rose slowly to his feet. A touch to the hilt of his weapon, and a second energy blade emerged. An impressive sight.

/Damn it, boy, he would have defeated me./

A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, and he allowed himself to put into thoughts what he had known for over a year.. /I am better at this than you are./

/True enough. Take what strength you need from me and stay alive./

/I will. Now, hush. I have work to do./

He allowed Maul to make the first move. A sweeping gesture which would have severed Obi-Wan's legs at the knees had he not leaped over his head, somersaulting, then swinging around as he landed.

The damnable second blade blocked the stroke which would have ended the fight. It had to go.

He concentrated his attack on the weapon not the man. Block, spin, thrust, dodge. Move and countermove. The roughness of pavement under his feet, the breeze against his naked body told him he'd been driven outside.

Innocents once more became part of his concern. Innocents and the steep drops marking the landscape. He risked looking up, spotted the Malastare Embassy a half-mile away and to his right, relayed the information to Qui-Gon, then blocked a thrust coming close enough to piercing his chest for the heat of the point to burn him.

The momentum of his block rocked Maul, left him off balance for a fraction of a second, and Obi-Wan struck, his blue blade cutting through the center of Maul's lightsaber hilt. One blade to one.

Maul snarled in fury, and rushed him. Obi-Wan somersaulted backwards, flipping over a man-made chasm which seemed to have no bottom, then landed on the walkway half a level down.

Screams greeted his landing, then louder ones followed to herald Maul's arrival. So much for his fears that the Sith would run instead of pursue. Freed by the knowledge, Obi-Wan shoved out with the Force, knocking Maul over the edge onto the rooftop three levels down.

Four edges and four potential falls, but no innocents. It would do. He followed, countering a strike to his torso even as his feet touched down.

He kept the battle isolated to the roof, not following when Maul tried to move to different ground. Each time the Sith returned. Swiftly both were marked with slash burns, and weariness began to tug at Obi-Wan's limbs. He could not let endurance win the day. He'd been injured by Palpatine, tortured by Maul and worn down by one too many missions requiring extraordinary effort. And channeling strength fed to him by others had its own cost in exhaustion. Time was his enemy and Maul's ally.

/Obi-Wan. .../

His Master could obviously feel him weakening. Could Maul? Yes, that was it. He lowered his shields, letting the exhaustion slip through. A cruel smile rewarded him.

Cunning will overcome strength. A lesson he'd learned well. Maul closed in on him, triumph glittering in those sunburst-like eyes.

Obi-Wan roared without moving his lips and the attack cry of a corridor ghoul sounded behind Maul. A trick he'd learned to entertain the children of the creche, but no sane being could hear it and not move to defend against the deadly creatures who inhabited the lowest levels.

Maul jerked around. An easy strike, and Obi-Wan had much to revenge, but he stayed true to the energy sustaining him, and spun his lightsaber, crashing the hilt, not the blade, into the base of the Sith's skull. The blow stunned, and he sensed Maul's mental defenses drop.  
/Sleep,/ he ordered. /Sleep for days. Sleep./

The Force suggestion overwhelmed the Sith, and he went limp, collapsing into the deepest sleep Obi-Wan could compel.

Finished. Thank the Force, it was finished. His internal sense of time told Obi-Wan the entire battle had lasted less than ten minutes, but the fatigue and wounds of what had seemed like hours weighed him down. He wanted to collapse, but found the notion of lying on a roof naked and helpless too undignified to allow.

/Master, tell me you are near./

/Yes, beloved. Only a few minutes more./

A cloak settling around him startled Obi-Wan, and he looked up into Mace Windu's face. "Your pardon, Master Windu, I did not notice you had arrived," he said, his voice rough with fatigue, and flushed with embarrassment at being oblivious to a shuttle landing near him.

Two Knights he knew only by sight took charge of Maul, while the senior Jedi remained at his side. "Such a lapse is understandable under the circumstances, Obi-Wan. I am pleased our search for you left us close enough to render assistance."

Assistance? Carting Maul off was assistance? On the other hand, he certainly didn't want to deal with him. "It is appreciated." He drew the man's cloak closer. It hung on him as if he were a child, but it was warm and covered the extent of his injuries. Something he was grateful for when moments later his arms were full of one very worried little boy.

"Are you all right?" Anakin asked, clinging to him.

"I'll be fine." He sighed. "You stayed close instead of running."

The blond head nodded.

"We shall have to work on your obedience, Padawan."

"Yes, Master," he answered and cuddled even closer.

He heard Windu make a disapproving sound and wondered what in the seven hells of Sith he'd done wrong now.

"Obi-Wan."

Qui-Gon's voice. Sound not thought. He looked up to see his Master running towards him, then, with Anakin still in his own embrace, he was lifted up into strong arms and nestled against the chest he loved so well.

*

Life was sweet. His beloved bondmate in a healing trance and progressing nicely, the only remaining Sith locked securely in a Force shielded cell -- which was thankfully not his problem -- and the Council in an uproar. Yes, life was very, very good.

Qui-Gon tried very hard not to laugh when Mace bellowed, "Padawans are not allowed to form training-bonds with other Padawans!"

Finally the man yells, and wouldn't Obi-Wan be pleased to know it was not over something his Master had done. Even better, after over an hour of very amusing fuming by various Council members, the Force had granted him the pleasure of Mace being the one to give him his opening. "How strange," he said. "I didn't think Anakin was a Padawan. Ah, well, I'm certain he will become a great Jedi Knight."

"Qui-Gon –"

"And while I would not presume to tell this Council what to do ..." he paused a moment to appreciate the feeling of Yoda mentally rolling his eyes within their bond "... it would seem to me that if a Padawan cannot have a Padawan when he obviously does, then the answer might be to make one of them a Knight."

/Master?/ Obi-Wan's voice amazed him. He'd thought the young man would sleep for days, not a mere eight hours.

/Awake already, beloved?/ "I believe I said something earlier to the effect that Obi-Wan was ready for his Trials."

/Yes. Awake and lonely. Where are you?/

"Qui-Gon –"

/Nowhere important. I'll be back soon/ "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have urgent business to attend to."

He started towards the door, but Mace shouted, "Qui-Gon!"

Music to his ears. He turned, gave him a long look, then said, "Bluster all you like, old friend, you cannot change what is. You can only accept and make it work to your advantage."

With that he did leave, then hurried through the corridors to his quarters. The Healers had seen no reason to confine Obi-Wan to the infirmary, so Qui-Gon had carried him to their rooms, Anakin at his side. He'd sent the tired boy to bed in Obi-Wan's room, then had settled his precious armful in the large bed that was no longer his alone.

When he arrived, he found Obi-Wan still in their bed, although his skin had the glow of a quick trip to the sonic shower. Anakin sat beside him.

The boy gave Qui-Gon a sheepish look. "I know you said I should let him sleep, Qui-Gon sir, but I knew he was awake before I came in. I promise."

He smiled. "It's all right, Ani. I know you did."

Obi-Wan looked a little ... perplexed. "Master, what has happened? I mean, I know, but ... how is this possible?"

He laughed. "It seems my love that we have both become skilled at forging bonds accidentally."

"Then ... it is a training-bond."

"Yes, a very strong one."

To his surprise Obi-Wan looked upset. /I'm so sorry, Master. I didn't mean to take him from you. I –/

/Now, it is your turn to hush, beloved. What you have is strong and true. As is what we have. And, as I'm a selfish man, neither of you is going anywhere without me./

Obi-Wan grinned, then gave his Padawan a hug. A charming scene, but not what Qui-Gon had in mind. /Master./

/Yes, annoying Padawan mine?/

/I wish to spend some time with my bondmate. Would you please stop playing with Mace and look after Ani?/

/Fun you never let me have. Needed to relax his views for a long time he has./

The irony of such a statement coming from Yoda made Qui-Gon fight a laugh. Then again, if there was one thing his Master had learned that Mace had not, it was how to accept the inevitable. /Yes, well, I have a few needs of my own./

/Incorrigible you are./

/How fortunate you love me anyway./

/Hmpf. An escort to my quarters I might need./

/Thank you, my Master. I love you, too./

/Hmpf./

"Ani, Master Yoda informs me that he requires assistance. Would you mind looking after him?"

Anakin glanced from Obi-Wan to Qui-Gon, smiled, then hopped off the bed. "Sure."

He waited until the outer door to their quarters had closed firmly behind the boy, then joined his own Padawan.

Obi-Wan laughed, squirming delightfully under his weight, then made soft sounds of pleasure when Qui-Gon caught his mouth in a long kiss. /Mine. Oh, Master, I can't believe you are mine./

/Yes, beloved. Yours. Yours for a very long time. Perhaps from the moment we met./

Between some judiciously applied bacta and the healing trance, the burns had healed, so the chest Qui-Gon caressed felt smooth and healthy. "I promised you there would be time, my Obi-Wan. And now we have an eternity."

Grey-green eyes sparkled with love, filling him with a joy almost beyond endurance. "Make love to me, Qui-Gon. Show me how good slow can be."

Those words made him pause. "Obi-Wan?"

He nodded. "I wanted you or no one." A virgin. Old enough for Knighthood and a virgin, all for love of him.

"My beloved Obi-Wan. You humble me at every turn." Determined Obi-Wan would never know a moment's regret for that decision, Qui-Gon set himself to driving his bondmate wild.

Hands and lips made certain no inch of his Obi-Wan went unkissed, untasted, untouched. A delightful voyage of discovery. Nibbling on an elegant neck made the young man moan, while he preferred a stronger bite on his nipples. Hip and collar bones required a firm stroke or pleasure gave way to giggles. Quite an enjoyable journey, but Obi-Wan began to writhe and beg all too soon.

Ah, youth. He rose up on one elbow, studying a face flushed and glowing with passion. "How shall we do this, my love?" His lips nuzzled Obi-Wan's jaw, then his tongue toyed with the cleft chin.

"In me. Please. Wanted it for so long."

That was his Obi-Wan. Never anything by half measures. "Shift onto your side, beloved," he whispered into the nearest ear and gave it a nip for good measure.

Obi-Wan obeyed, and Qui-Gon pressed up against his back. While his hands and lips distracted, he used a tendril of the Force to slowly widen the entrance to his bondmate's body.

It made the lithe form squirm and try to hurry things along with a backward push of slim hips. Qui-Gon smiled against the soft, spiky hair, then held Obi-Wan firmly in place, resulting in a rather plaintive wail.

"Master!"

"My name, beloved. Use my name." He shifted and began the slow push into the hot, tight passage.

"Qui-Gon." /My love, my soul./

/Yes, my heart./

He moved very slowly, allowing a full minute to pass before he had pushed in as deeply as the position allowed.

A soft sigh, then, "Don't move."

The words froze him. "Have I hurt you?"

"No, never. Want to enjoy this ... long as I can."

Another smile, and he kept his hips motionless while he made a lazy feast of the back of Obi-Wan's neck. Delicious. He thought he might last for hours like this, but finally his bondmate began to move.

He allowed Obi-Wan to set the pace. He merely caressed and kissed, but all too quickly, his Padawan shouted, "Qui-Gon!"

Liquid warmth splashed over his hand while contracting muscles drew out his own climax, his bondmate's name a soft moan of completion. Qui-Gon had taken and been taken many times in his life, but he'd never felt the rush of possessiveness which accompanied his seed spilling into Obi-Wan's body. Mine! every fiber of his being seemed to shout.

"Mine," Obi-Wan whispered caressing the hand that had pleasured him.

/Always./

Content in mind and sated in body, they lay entwined for over an hour, until Yoda touched both their minds. /If finished you have, Council would speak with you./

Qui-Gon sighed. He would have liked to ignore the summons, but his Master was not beyond giving him a Force swat on the backside to get him moving. Now that his naked body would become a common sight to Obi-Wan, he supposed he'd have to be more careful of the little troll's moods or he'd find himself explaining how he got the occasional three-fingered hand print on his ass.

*

At his Master's side, Obi-Wan walked towards the Council Chambers. Although Qui-Gon had chosen to keep it from him, he had the distinct feeling his bondmate was doing a lot of mental conversing with Master Yoda.

Force, how much trouble was he in? He went back over events and quickly came up with the answer – a lot. He had left the Temple while injured, failed to recognize the danger until too late, needed help to escape, endangered innocents during the battle and formed a forbidden bond with a mind lacking the ability to stop him. He was going to be a Padawan for the rest of his life. If they even allowed him to remain a Jedi. What in the hells was the penalty for establishing a training-bond without Council approval?

Qui-Gon sighed, and paused at the door. "Before we go in, there is something you should know."

His heart in his throat, Obi-Wan managed a strangled, "Yes, Master?"

"I am and have always been proud of you, Padawan. You have never given me the slightest cause to waver in that."

Tears stung at his eyes, but he kept them from falling. "Thank you, Master."

Qui-Gon smiled, and they entered. Anakin joined them inside.

Master Windu cast what almost amounted to a glare in their direction, but it seemed more focused on Qui-Gon than on himself. Taking comfort in this, he walked with his Master to the center of the room and mirrored his bow. Then Qui-Gon stepped back, drawing Anakin with him.

Yoda, not Windu spoke. "Obi-Wan Kenobi, called before us you have been. Account for the last few days you must."

He flushed, dropped his eyes and opened his mouth to begin the long list of his shortcomings. Then snapped it shut. Proud. Qui-Gon was proud of him. And Obi-Wan had always defined what was good and right about being a Jedi by his Master's measure.

_Think, reflect, do not react._ He repeated his advice to himself in the park. It had shown him an unwanted Padawan had been loved, nurtured and ... wanted. That an unloved man had found the other half of his soul long ago. And Qui-Gon was proud of him. Obi-Wan understood now. He'd always observed and judged well, but not when it came to himself.

He'd had no reason not to leave the Temple, had reacted swiftly when danger presented itself, had fought alone and defeated a Sith warrior who would have bested Qui-Gon and had forged a training-bond in a successful effort to keep a young mind safe from the taint of Darkness. He had done nothing wrong beyond misjudging himself in retrospection. Again.

A slight smile touched the corners of his mouth, then he began to speak. He told the Council of what had happened. No self-recriminations, no second-guesses about what else he might have done. He had merely done the best he could. And Qui-Gon was proud of him.

Obi-Wan knew he would have to find his confidence within himself, but it was a beginning. "I passed out on the way back to the Temple," he concluded. "I believe I am now sufficiently recovered to resume my duties."

A silence followed, then Windu asked, "You have nothing else to say?"

He smiled slightly again. "Nothing beyond I believe I might benefit from a few meditations on the value of self-confidence."

/Well done, my Obi-Wan./

/What?/

"Very well." Windu shot another glare in Qui-Gon's direction. "Obi-Wan Kenobi, having passed your Trials, the Council confers upon you the level of Jedi Knight. We will hold the official ceremony tomorrow in the Great Hall."

"My Trials? I don't understand."

"Own worst enemy you often are." Yoda smiled. "Realize this you must before Knighthood we could grant."

A Knight. He was a Jedi Knight. The thought made his head spin. After year upon year of missions which had risked his life and his sanity, it was a simple matter of acknowledging his own weakness that had earned him success. A Knighthood and the rest of his life with Qui-Gon. Now, he had his dreams. But events had thrown in an unexpected turn.

He held out his hand. "Anakin." The boy came to him immediately. At least he would obey that much. Drawing Anakin in front of him, his hands coming to rest on the small shoulders, he studied the Council members. He was a Knight and had the right to take a Padawan, but he was also five years younger than the youngest Knight to ever assume such a responsibility. Fortunately, dreams sometimes worked well with responsibility.

"Masters, I have inadvertently forged a training-bond with Anakin Skywalker. I request you acknowledge him as my Padawan Learner."

Yoda frowned. "Wise you think this is? Training one of such power difficult it might be."

"He must be trained." Qui-Gon had been right. Training might give Anakin a dangerous degree of control, but it would also give him the ability to resist those who would seek to control him.

"Agree with you the Council does."

/And I only had to rage at them for four hours to get them to that point./

Obi-Wan had to fight a smile at his bondmate's thoughts. He had no doubts it had been quite a battle.

/Not as spectacular as the one you fought, beloved. But it had its moments./

/That's my Qui-Gon – handsome, wise, daring and smug./ Laughter sounded in his mind. 

"I am aware my lack of experience could prove inadequate to the task." He felt Anakin tense and sent soothing energy into him. "But I believe I have a solution."

Mace's eyebrows rose. "And that is?"

"I am bonded with Qui-Gon Jinn. Allow us to stay together." It was an unusual request. Knights either took Padawans or took a bondmate, not both. Anakin would have two Masters, not one. A unique solution for an unusual little boy, and one the Code allowed, as it only dealt with the number of Padawans a Master could claim, not the other way around.

Qui-Gon stepped up behind him, one hand moving to Obi-Wan's shoulder, the other to Anakin's. "It is my wish as well." Taking Obi-Wan's thoughts with him, he sent to Yoda. /And you, my Master, is the future brighter if both of us are with him?/

/Hmm, always changing the future is./

/That's what I've been trying to tell you for years./

Yoda ignored him. /But darkest path blocked seems to be./ "And you, Padawan Skywalker? What say you? Two Masters will you accept?"

"Yes, sir." The boy positively glowed with pleasure. "I'd like it very much."

Windu sighed. "So be it."

He heard Qui-Gon chuckle in his mind. /You have done well, beloved. In the span of a few days, you have defeated a Sith Lord and his Apprentice, your worst fear and Mace Windu./

The laughter burst from Obi-Wan, and he shifted to look up at his bondmate.

Dark blue eyes sparkled with amusement, then they kissed to seal their future.

end


End file.
